Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Will loves Rikki. Rikki loves Will. They both can't bring themselves to tell each other the truth. Total and complete crack. [Oneshot] {Sorry Zikki shippers ;) }


**Crazy Little Thing Called "Love"...**

_"All of our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them." ~ _Walt Disney_..._

He gave her one of his looks again. They were at the boatshed and were waiting for the storm to be over. She was sitting by the window, watching the rain banging on it. This was going on for half an hour now. He was observing her face and her gestures, without letting her notice. His eyes were moving from hers to her lips and down to her entire figure. He was sitting not too far from her on the couch and could feel the warmth of her body. One of her hands was under her chin and the other was on the couch, dangerously close to his. He noticed from time to time her fingers were trembling slightly as if she wanted to curl them into a fist. Hesitating for a few minutes he reached and curled his fingers around hers. She turned to look at him, the gaze in his so familiar blue eyes scanning him all over. He only gave her a soft smile, before she turned around again to stare at the rain. A barely audible sigh escaped her lips.

He wanted to tell her so many things, but he couldn't find the words to do it. He wanted her to know how happy her presence there was making him, he wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, but he was always ending up speechless no matter how hard he tried. But not the same speechless he once used to be with Bella. She was a really nice girl, so full of life and happiness and he hated the thought of breaking her heart by admitting his feelings for her best friend and soul-sister mermaid. But being so many things Bella was, one thing she could never be: _Rikki_. Nobody could ever be like this angelic, firey mermaid, sitting now next to him. The only wish she had was to let her know that, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, because he was scared he might push her away. This he wanted to never happen, so he kept inside everything he thought and felt for her. It was better that way: it was better for Bella and it was better for Rikki. Win-win as some might say. But was it better for him?! He moved a bit closer to her and she turned to look at him again. That's when he saw it in her eyes: she _knew_. She knew how he felt towards her, she knew he didn't feel what he was claiming towards Bella. She knew _everything_. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stood up and ran outside, jumping in the water. He followed her jumping into his boat and headed straight to the one place he knew she would go: Mako. He entered the cave and saw her staring at the water her back turned to him.

- Are you ok? - he asked her quietly.

She turned in a flash to him and he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. He moved closer, but she made a step back.

- Please leave. - her voice was shaking.

- No, I won't do that.

And he moved towards her, pulling her into a hug. She tried desperately to break free from him, to hit him with her hands, to curl her hands into fists in order to burn him, but it was all in vain. He just held her tighter.

- Let me go, please leave me alone... - she sounded so desperate...

She tried her best to hold back the tears, but a small one rolled down her cheek. She wiped it way not wanting him to see how vulnerable she was at this one moment.

- I won't go away, I won't leave you, I'll always be here.

- No, stop, just...just shut up!

And she tried to escape from his hug again in vain.

He kissed the top of her head.

- Everything's going to be fine. - his voice was soft and comforting. He wondered what he had done to take her out of her skin like that. - You're not alone, Rikki. You have all of us!

She shook her head.

- Do I? - there was a hidden trace of sarcasm in her voice and he felt it.

- Of course, you do. We all love you and are willing to do everything for you!

Another tear rolled her cheek.

- I don't deserve you. None of you.

- No! - he held her even tighter. – It's _us_ who don't deserve an angel like _you_.

She locked eyes with him not saying anything for a few seconds. Then she spoke.

- You should really stop saying that, you know?! I'm not an angel, Will. Not at all. I don't even know who I am anymore.

- You are a beautiful young woman, Rikki. You're a mermaid. A siren. - he smiled and gently lifted her chin to look at her eyes.

He saw they were wet and one tear was rolling her cheek. He gently touched her face to wipe it away, and the feeling of his warm palm on her cheek made her body relax a bit. They were dangerously close to each other and he could see every single curve of her face and of her lips...He could feel her warm breath on his face and could hear her breathing fastened a bit. He gently fondled her face, putting his other hand on her cheek, and placed a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. She was perfect in every single aspect and loving her maybe too much he couldn't bare seeing her upset like that. And then, just when their lips were only millimeters away, she turned to run away, but he caught her hand.

- Wait. Don't go.

- This is wrong, Will. And we both know it.

- No it's not. - he took a deep breath. - I love you.

- Don't say that. Just don't...

- But it's true. I mean it, Rikki. I love you!

He gently put her hand on his chest.

- Do you feel it? It's beating like that because of you! You're the only girl that stops and fastens my heart all in the same time!

He smiled and her eyes found his. She realized all of this was too much for her to handle right now. She let her hands drop to her legs and her head leaned down. She felt ashamed of letting herself to be so weak in front of him. But at the same time she felt tired of always trying to be the strongest one. She desperately needed a rest, and was terrified to realize _Will_ was her "_rest"_. He put his hands on her cheeks.

- Hey, look at me.

She lifted her eyes looking straight at his.

- You're the most amazing young woman I've ever known, do you hear me?!

A tear rolled down her cheek, but he gently wiped it away and leaned towards her again. Their lips connected into a kiss almost like the one she gave him to save his life, but at the same time a hundred times better. He was tired of hiding his feelings and finally let them all come out and she was tired of always being the tough guy and let him know that. For each other they were the only escape they needed so bad from the world around them. At that moment, at their private place, kissing, for the first time for a very long time they felt _relieved_. What's more they were happy they didn't have to hide what they were feeling for each other anymore. Will gently broke the kiss and without pulling his face even an inch further he whispered to her:

I love you, Rikki Chadwick.

She smiled feeling sudden outburst of strength inside her that had everything to do with his kiss. That made him smile back.

"And I love you _too_…Will Benjamin!", she whispered back before leaning to kiss his lips again…


End file.
